christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kathleen.wright5
Welcome to Christian Knowledge Base, Kathleen.wright5! Please have a look around, stay, and contribute! Here are some ways you can help out: * extend a stub * create a new article by following a red link, or * ' '. But please read our Christian Point of View policy, and also our Editorial policy first. Need help with editing? Click here. You can relax and start reading our pages by either or you can check out a . Thanks for registering and have a great time at CKB! -- You were welcomed by Justin Matas. You can ask him/her for any questions about CKB by clicking here. Thanks Thanks for all the help you've given us, Kathleen :-) I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner; I was sick for a while. I'm also a user over at WikiChristian by the name of P.B. Pilhet (and I have a Wikipedia account by the same name, too). If you need any help just let me know. -- P.B. Pilhet / Talk 03:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Deletions Hi Kathleen, I've gone ahead and deleted the pages that you listed. God bless, -- P.B. Pilhet / Talk 00:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi Kathleen, Many thanks for all your help. :Jdgray 16:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hi again, Kathleen, Thanks for your recent reference. I was knowingly being neutral I wanted to be specificin editing a particular section in, "The New Covenant," thinking that this was the correct approach. Thank you for informing me about this.I wanted to ask someone about the section of the article on "Memberbership" in the New Covenant, for I found the ideas under this topic to vary widely. The Pauline view will be used in the article and the other views can be referenced. Please advise further if necessary. Thank you again. Jdgray 13:42, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Help needed w/References Hi Kathleen, I'm struggling a bit with adding references for the "New Covenant" article. I went to the "help:editing" section, but didn't find anything there to help me. Should I repeat the internal links that appear within the article, make a new list of outside references - or both? Many thanks for your assistance. Jdgray 16:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox_Pope Hi! I was just looking over your message on my talk page on Central, and I'm not really sure what it is that you need help with. Can you explain what you still need assistance with? (Respond here please.) Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 18:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Great! Let me know if you need any further assistance. --KyleH (talk) 20:44, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Correct way to link to Wikipedia Thank you dear admin! I will change now those links from my previous editing. Yours truly. --Vilalva 11:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Kathleen, I see you've pretty much adopted this site, so I've gone ahead and given you bureaucrat rights. Thanks for the effort you've put in, especially on WikiChristian! God bless! P.B. Pilhet / Talk 04:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your very quick help on my brand new page I got a warm welcome the instant I became a member of the wikia. Thank you for your help and comments. I think it will help me to stay motived to stick around and see what I can do. jamvaru 21:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much. I really appreciate this.--God'sGirl94 00:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) new edit "Beersheba" Hi again, I would like to add a new edit to the side entitled, "Beersheba." I felt it only right to ask permission first; and this topic isn't on your list of topics. I kinda jumped the gun from excitement about the topic and went ahead and put it in my talk page, but can remove it if its not suitable. It has a lot to do with Christianity, but more with the ancient Israelites and archaeology is mentioned at the end of the edit.Thanks for the links edit on the previous one. Best regards, Carol